The Truth I Try to Find
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: May goes on a vacation with her friends. She gets these weird dreams that urge her to go somewhere. It coaxes her into believing that she has family elsewhere on the island. But where? And who?


The Truth I try to Find

May was chilling in the backyard with shades on. The intense summer heat had chilled a but, so she decided to chill. The rest of her family was out on vacation for two days. May was going on a two-month vacation with her friends in two days. They were going to a beach house that Drew's family owned. Though she didn't have a major crush on him, she still liked him a lot. The two would argue most of the time but still, we're friends. May was still tanning in her bikini when she heard a knock on the gate. Yawning, she put down her lemonade, put her shades around her bun, and opened the gate showing her red tube top bikini. She looked over the gate but couldn't see anything, short people problems. She opened the gate wearily to see Drew starting at her. He smirked and invited himself in. To which gave a little pout and "Hey!" before forgetting all about it. He watched May sit back on her lawn chair sideways. (The way where you are sitting in the middle but not facing the end.) He sat next to her and they talked about nothing in particular. It seemed like forever when they were talking as most of the topics were regressing. Then, after a while, there came a series of knocks. Drew got up and answered it a bit annoyed since he and May were talking. It was Dawn, Misty, Ash, and Paul. Misty and Ash were arguing about Ash's ridiculous eating habits. Paul held a book and a towel hung over his back. Dawn was laughing and chatting away with Paul (more of a one-sided conversation if you ask me.) and had her arm looped through his. Drew welcomed them in and they all started doing their own little thing. Paul was reading a book while sitting on a towel, underneath the umbrella. Dawn was staring at Paul admiringly while reading over his shoulder. Misty was sitting at the edge of the pool with half her thighs and under dipped in the water. She was kicking in and out, her ginger hair getting a bit wet. And then there was Ash.

And then there was Ash.

Ash was sneaking up behind Misty. Dawn almost gasped but Paul covered her mouth with his big hand. He let her lean back into his big, muscular chest that wore no shirt. Dawn's eyes rolled back for a second, she was technically cuddling with her crush. She laid back and sat on Paul's lap resting her head on his shoulder. May giggled and then she started talking about Misty and Ash's relationship with Drew. Ash stealthily made his way over to his target and pushed her in. Misty screamed and watched as Ash ran away. She jumped out of this pool and tackled the poor boy who landed on his stomach. Misty sat on his back, her triumph showing in her smile. When Ash started groaning she rubbed his back and he shut up as she continued on doing so.

It was very quiet. Dawn still sat on Paul's lap and his arms eventually wrapped around her petite figure. He held the book in front of them and they both read on. May and Drew were both getting tans, in different seats. Suddenly, Drew got an evil idea. He scooped up May in his arms. She hollered and hollered loudly. He jumped in the pool with her, interrupting Ash splashing Misty lightly and playfully. (It's a reference from that Fairy Tail episode where Natsu dunked Lucy.) May started yelling at Drew and he just laughed. May saw that her scolding wasn't working so she dunked Drew by his broad shoulders. He wasn't wearing a shirt so he looked hot in his red swim trunks. Paul wore purple trunks that were just a bit darker than his hair color. Ash didn't have on a shirt either and wore black trunks with white laces. Misty wore a blue tankini. Her hair was in a normal, high ponytail. Dawn wore a yellow bikini and her hair straight. When May and Drew resurfaced their hair was soaking wet. May's bun got messy and strands were sticking out. Drew's hair was soaking too and it seemed a bit longer. Drew started tickling May and she laughed hard and loud. Ash and Misty were sitting by the side of the pool. Ash suddenly jumped in the pool below Misty. She got on his shoulders with her feet held by Ash who massaged them a bit before going underwater, bringing Misty with him. They resurfaced and kept going it over and over again. Drew and May were having a splash wave fight with each other. Dawn and Paul had gotten in the pool and Dawn just was clinging onto Paul, just like a monkey on a tree.

Their pool ritual continued on for two more days with the occasional chicken fights. On the third day, everyone was getting ready to board the plane. (I planned to end here, but I didn't. Consider this a Mother's Day gift.) Serena, Clemont, Iris, and Cilan were joining them. They grabbed their bags and headed for the airport. Surprisingly, since it was summer, the airport wasn't crowded. Drew attracted a lot of attention due to his fame and publicity. May had to look out for Drew anywhere away from security since his guards weren't there. Their plane would fly off at six p.m. They would arrive at eight and be at the beach house by nine.

The crew had about thirty minutes too spare before boarding the plane so they split up into pairs to find food. May and Drew set off to find a ramen shop. She held his hand and ran through the restaurant and eventually found a shop called Ramen Ichiraku (from Naruto) and they got takeout from there. Ash almost ran over people and got hit by Misty with her mallet, to get to WcDonalds. (Watamote reference) Iris and Cilan went to Dunkin' Donuts and Iris got some hot chocolate, Cilan settled for tea, and the two both got some donuts. Serena and Clemont just got some tacos from Taco Bell. Paul and Dawn got some tea from Sudohbucks (Toradora reference). After they all ordered and received their orders, they met back and ate. Then it was time to board the plane.

While they were waiting, May spotted some familiar pink, white, salmon, and purple hair. She ran over and jumped on somebody's back and laughed. Who was that person? It was... "Bri Bri!" Yeah, Brianna was there and got jumped on by a hyperactive May. "Bri Bri! Brendy! Soli! Harls!" screamed May as she tried to hug everyone, still on Brianna's back. Brianna just laughed and May got off to jump on Harley's back as he was taller and stronger than Brianna. Brianna wasn't frail or anything but she got sore easily. She got off of Harley's back, after being merciless, and on account of Harley's begging and threats to drop her. "I forgot that Drew said he invited you guys! Sorry!" "No need to apologize, May!" chirped Brianna whose back was being massaged by a concerned Brendan. Helicopter friends, am I right? Misty ran over to hug Brianna and Solidad while saying thank you for helping her at the gym tournament she held last week. Drew and the others were still and line and it was the time for them to board. Everyone sat in their pairs, and Brianna and May sat together for a little while to talk about some stuff. Then they switched back to their partners. May got a bit tired so she rested her head on Drew's shoulder, her position was supposed to be temporary until she fell asleep. Drew was blushing very hard until he eventually got tired and rested his head on May's.

Solidad's POV A series of pokes woke me up from my nap. "Is the flight over?" I asked the boy next to me, Harley. "Sorry, Sol. I didn't know you were deep asleep," he apologized. "It's fine," I say as he points a finger in the direction of May and Drew. They're so cute together. I swallow and reprimand Harley to regain my authoritative figure, "It's rude to point Harley." He sees through my facade as he is my best friend and I've known him for quite some time. "I send you the picture later, Sol." I giggle quietly and go back to sleep, this time on Harley's chest with my arms around him.

-Time Skip brought to you by the plane-  
I wake up and see Harley gathering his stuff and putting it back in his bag. The flight has ended and it's time to get off. As soon as we get off, we all are bombarded by me, Drew and May's fans. We are able to escape to the baggage claim, we gather our things and make our way to Drew's limousine. Smiling, I sit next to Harley and watch all of the sleepy people yawn. Lucky for us, the ride wasn't that long and soon we arrive at the beach house. Mansion, shall I say. I dare say, it looks better than his third house in Kalos though it is a vacation house.

I put my luggage in my and Harley's room. There is just one bed, but we've shared a bed multiple times. I take a quick shower after I'm done unpacking, I wrap a white towel around my body and put another towel around my dripping, wet, salmon hair. I step out, my legs dripping water onto the mat and call, "Harley! I'm done!" I don't know how beautiful I must look now, put Harley's turned as red as a cherry tomato and his nose is bleeding. I walk up to him, boobs jiggling, and use a tissue to wipe his nose and hold it there. I giggle as he turns a bit redder, I kiss him on the cheek and push him into the bathroom. I giggle playfully again and get dressed in my pajama shorts and a black tank top. (Practically the outfit I'm wearing minus the pajama pants I'm wearing.) I plop on the bed and think about the things I've done in vain, as I need to change them. The room starts to get dark and I once again fall asleep. I wake up to the sound of shuffling and look at the windows, the sky is pitch black dark. It's Harley, he's shirtless and putting on some shorts. I blush as he's tanned and muscular. He finishes and lies down next to me. I close my eyes, pretending to be asleep. He whispers to me, thinking I'm asleep, "Good Night, Soli. Love ya'," and kisses me on the head. This is normal, he means to love as a friend, (Characters Note: He's done this as a kid. And he kisses me all the time when we aren't in public as a friendly gesture. I love that boy.) of course. I fall asleep once again, just with Harley by my side.

-  
Thank you so much for reading this. I appreciate all of the readers. I continued to finish the bottom part later, but I decided to continue it now for three reasons.  
One is that I would forget how the story goes and forget the ideas I have. Two is that I would procrastinate. It's my not hidden gift.  
Three is that it's Mother's Day.

So that's why. Enjoy, Comment, Follow, and Like if possible. And excuse all the references. I just really like anime.

Once again thanks for reading and... Happy Mother's Day!  
P.s. I wrote most of this on Apple notes, in the car, using mobile Grammarly. (Not sponsored, but do try it. The normal stuff is free.)

Also. I have this on Wattpad too on my account as I own the story. Can I have it on this platform too?


End file.
